


for you i would cross the line

by sirenic (noctiphany)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Puppy Play, soft puppy play should be a tag, that's the warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/sirenic
Summary: Maybe that’s something he shouldn’t know. Maybe Baekhyun licks too many people.





	for you i would cross the line

The first time it happens they’re watching a movie together. Baekhyun runs and flops down on the couch, burrows his face Yixing’s neck and licks a big stripe up his throat. Yixing doesn’t squirm and shove him away as much as he used to, Baekhyun notices. He also notices that Yixing taste like sweat and cold, winter air and something else -- something no one else tastes like. Maybe that’s something he shouldn’t know. Maybe Baekhyun licks too many people. 

“You're so cute, Baekhyunnie,” Yixing grins at him, reaching down to ruffle his hair. Baekhyun leans into it, rubbing his head into Yixing’s palm, begging for a head rub. Yixing gives the  _ best _ head rubs. “Like a little puppy dog.”

Baekhyun stills. He can feel his face and the back of his neck bloom with heat. He feels like a bucket of ice water was just dumped over his head and at the same time it feels like he has fire in his veins. He opens his mouth to respond - - to argue? To defend himself? But nothing comes out.

“So tiny and fluffy,” Yixing says, mussing his hair up even more. “And always getting into things you shouldn't.”

Yixing laughs. It's a good laugh, his happy laugh, but Baekhyun does not. Baekhyun is currently vividly focused on the knot of arousal twisting in his gut. He's busy trying to convince his dick that this is  _ not  _ something to get hard over. He's failing spectacularly.

“You don't like it?” Yixing frowns, sensing Baekhyun's discomfort. “Being called a puppy? I'm sorry, Baekhyunnie, you're just so adorable. I couldn't help myself.”

_ No,  _ Baekhyun wants to say,  _ I think I do.  _ But he still doesn't understand why, so he says nothing, just shakes his head and gives Yixing a crooked little smile. They watch the rest of their movie together, Baekhyun's head in Yixing's lap, Yixing's fingers in his hair. When it's over Baekhyun couldn't even tell you what the name of it was.

 

: : : 

 

The second time it happens is after dance practice and Yixing has totally forgotten about the first time. Yixing is in his own room icing his knee when Baekhyun lets himself in and collapses on Yixing’s bed. His hair is still damp from the shower he just took. 

“Mmp,” Baekhyun whines as he wriggles closer to Yixing. “I'm sore.”

“That's what happens when you skip out on non-mandatory practices to play video games,” Yixing says, stretching his own limbs. He rarely feels the ache of stretched muscles anymore unless he overdoes it; the pain of overworked joints and bones, on the other hand, are always there. “Did you need something, Baekhyunnie?”

He’s teasing, of course, and Baekhyun knows it.

“ _ Hyuuuung,”  _ Baekhyun whines, knocking his hip against Yixing's. “Please?”

“I’m supposed to leave this on my knee for twenty minutes,” Yixing sighs. “So unless you want me to rub your tummy…”

He laughs, but Baekhyun picks his head up and looks at him, a pretty blush tinting his cheeks, and suddenly --  _ suddenly  _ Yixing remembers the other night, that deer in the headlights look on Baekhyun’s face when Yixing had called him a puppy.

“Roll over,” Yixing says, poking Baekhyun in the side and Baekhyun does, even more color filling his cheeks as he rolls onto his back, putting his hands behind his head and watching Yixing intently, sucking on his bottom lip. “You know, you really are just a little puppy.”

“ _ Hyung. _ ”

“Always bounding in here, jumping up on my bed, demanding rubs and pets.” Yixing pushes Baekhyun’s shirt up to his ribs, splays his hand out across Baekhyun’s stomach, then starts rubbing in slow, soothing circles. Baekhyun whines softly in his chest, as if trying to keep it from getting out. “You like getting belly rubs, don’t you, Baekhyunnie?”

Baekhyun’s teeth dig white spots into his bottom lip.

Yixing licks his lips.

“You don’t have to speak, if you don’t want,” he says. “But I would like to know somehow,” he swallows. “If you enjoy this. If it’s okay.”

Baekhyun  _ whimpers,  _ then curls to the side and presses his nose to Yixing’s throat, licking the skin there wetly. Yixing giggles; it tickles, a bit.

He rubs Baekhyun’s belly until Baekhyun falls asleep and when he wakes up, they don’t talk about it.

 

: : :

 

They don’t talk about it and after that day in Yixing’s room, Baekhyun starts acting different. He doesn’t avoid Yixing, but he’s not as clingy and touchy as he’s always been, as he is with  _ everyone.  _ He stops asking for head rubs, stops randomly licking Yixing, stops everything. Yixing is actually really upset about it. 

He didn’t mean to do anything Baekhyun didn’t want, he thought they were just having fun. He thought -- well, he  _ thought _ Baekhyun had enjoyed it, but obviously he’d been wrong. He feels truly awful about it and even though he knows its probably going to be an awkward conversation, Yixing really needs to talk about it and apologize, clear the air. They can't afford to be upset with each other for too long.

He knocks on Baekhyun’s door after dinner and Baekhyun calls out for him to come in, but his face falls as soon as he sees that it's Yixing. Yixing feels like he might be sick. He can’t believe he’d read Baekhyun so wrong, that he’d -- God, he’d treated him like a  _ dog.  _ He really is going to be sick.

“Xing?” Baekhyun asks, concerned, and Yixing just pulls him into a hug.

“Please forgive me,” he says, pressing his nose into Baekhyun’s hair. “I hate when you’re upset with me. I’m sorry I made you -- I’m sorry I made you feel like that. I thought...but it was stupid and you --”

Baekhyun raises his hand and covers Yixing’s mouth to get him to stop. It’s the closest physical contact they’ve shared in days and Yixing’s breath catches in his throat.

“Dummy,” Baekhyun says. “ _ You  _ didn’t do anything.”

Yixing squints, confused, and Baekhyun just shakes his head, then lowers it, color filling his cheeks.

“I was embarrassed,” he mutters under his breath. “You didn’t do anything I didn’t want. I...I liked it. A lot.”

Yixing swallows, trying to focus his thoughts through the haze of relief and arousal flooding through his system suddenly. He’s immensely glad that he hadn’t made Baekhyun do something he didn’t want to do and at the same time wildly curious about this new revelation.

“What,” he starts, swallows. Tries again. “What exactly do you enjoy about it so much?”

Baekhyun shrugs meekly, still looking down, biting his bottom lip. “I just get. Tired of thinking, you know? Tired of making decisions. Just...tired. And I...God, I don’t know, this is dumb.”

“Hey,” Yixing says, grabbing Baekhyun by the back of the neck and making him look up at him. “It’s not dumb. Nothing about you is dumb. Please, finish your sentence.”

Baekhyun licks his lips, his pupils already much bigger than they were moments ago.

“I think,” he says. “I think I like pretending to be your…”

Yixing’s breath catches in his throat. “My?”

Baekhyun blushes furiously and Yixing watches, transfixed, as it spreads down his neck. “ _ Yixing. _ ”

“Baekhyun,” Yixing says, mimicking his tone, and Baekhyun’s eyes flutter closed when Yixing squeezes the back of his neck. “Sit.”

Baekhyun literally falls to his knees.

“Good boy.” Yixing smiles down at him, then frowns. “But I don’t have any treats for you.”

Baekhyun cocks his head to the side and then, leans forward and presses his nose against Yixing’s thigh, nosing at his cock through his joggers.

“Oh,” Yixing breathes out. “Okay.”

They make it over to the bed and Yixing lays on his back after shedding his clothes. Baekhyun crawls toward him on all fours and licks his lips when he looks down at Yixing’s dick, fully hard and glistening with precome at the tip. It’s such a Baekhyun reaction that Yixing temporarily forgets that he’s in puppy mode until Baekhyun leans down and just  _ licks _ at him. And he doesn’t stop at just one. He really bathes Yixing’s cock with his tongue, laps at it and his balls, licks and licks until Yixing’s dick is wet and Baekhyun’s chin is shiny with slobber and precome and Yixing is so hard he think he might burst.

“Baek,” he groans. Baekhyun looks down at Yixing’s cock, whines and pants. “Oh, do you --- Do you want me to come, puppy?”

Baekhyun looks up at him and nods slowly, tongue slowly sweeping across his lips.

“Yeah?” Yixing asks, reaching down to take himself in hand and start stroking, tight, swift strokes. Baekhyun leans down and noses at his hand, at his heavy sac, at the area behind that, gives him little licks here and there that drive Yixing wild. “When I come, are you going to clean it off of me like a good pup?”

Baekhyun whines frantically. Yixing knows how he feels. It doesn’t take much longer until his back is arching and he’s coming over his hand, spilling most of it onto his stomach. Baekhyun is on him nearly immediately, licking up the mess. When everything is cleaned from his stomach, he noses at Yixing’s hand and licks his fingers and palm clean too.

“That was so good, Baek,” Yixing says, petting Baekhyun’s hair with his clean hand, scratching behind his ear and grinning at the way Baekhyun goes limp at it. Then he looks down and sees the firm outline of Baekhyun’s cock in his own pants. “Oh, did that get puppy excited too?”

Baekhyun whines,  _ just _ like a puppy, and hangs his head, soft brown hair falling into his eyes.  

“Aww now, that’s okay,” Yixing says. “You’re just a puppy, you can’t help it. Go on now, you can hump my leg if it’ll make you feel better.”

Baekhyun looks up at him between the fringe of hair in his eyes, a mixture of pure, unadulterated hunger mixed with something softer, something with more emotion than Yixing can decipher at the current moment, so he just reaches out and pets Baekhyun’s hair again, then shoves his thigh between his legs. Baekhyun  _ whimpers,  _ loud, and that’s all it takes. He curls into Yixing, burying his face in the crook of his shoulder as he ruts against Yixing’s thigh, truly, like a dog in heat. He pants against Yixing’s skin, loud and heavy, and Yixing smiles when he feels Baekhyun’s tongue lazily lapping at his skin. His whines get higher pitched the closer he gets, his whimpers turning a bit more feral sounding.

“That’s it, Baek,” Yixing murmurs, fingers tangled in Baekhyun’s hair, lost in the sounds Baekhyun is making for him, how desperate and frantic he’s humping against his leg. “Such a good little puppy dog, so obedient. We should get you a nice collar, I think. Would you like that, Baekkie? Would you like to wear --”

Baekhyun whines and bites into Yixing’s shoulder, hard enough to leave the outline of his teeth, his howl of pleasure muffled against Yixing’s skin as he comes in his pants, still erratically rutting against Yixing’s thigh as he rides it out, until he’s too sensitive to take anymore and collapses, curling into a ball next to Yixing.

Yixing pets Baekhyun’s hair as his body heaves with heavy breathing and aftershocks of his orgasm, presses his lips to the crown of Baekhyun’s head and smiles as Baekhyun slowly drifts off to sleep.

“Good boy.”

 


End file.
